The present invention relates to a generally new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a portable self-contained intrusion device capable of providing a means to obtain quick forceable entry through any inwardly opening door as is necessary on many occasions related to police activity.
In conjunction therewith and prior to the present invention, intrusion devices for gaining access through barred doors were known, but not of a design nor method of construction which lent themselves to the advantages and overall efficiencies achievable in conjunction with the present invention.
Although it was known in the prior art to construct various types of mechanisms capable of providing a stable platform or providing support pedestals, none of said prior art devices directed themself to the present invention and its specific design and manner of operation nor achieved its advantages.
With regard to the prior art referred to above, attention is herein drawn to the following United States patents, same being representative of the state of the prior art to date, but none of them either individually nor in combination teach or otherwise disclose the present invention, said prior art being as follows, to wit: U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,359 issued on Dec. 7, 1954, issued to J. M. Hill; U.S. Pat. No. 1,723,970 issued on Aug. 6, 1929, issued to R. J. Jauch; U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,422 issued on June 14, 1927, issued to H. H. Strait; U.S. Pat. No. 617,163 issued on Jan. 3, 1899, issued to D. Jacobs; U.S. Pat. No. 132,922 issued on Nov. 12, 1872, issued to G. B. Pharo; U.S. Pat. No. 468,463 issued to Feb. 9, 1892, issued to W. Ludwig; U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,585 issued on Dec. 23, 1958, issued to T. W. Beyer et al; International patent publication number WO 79/00022 issued to William Osborn Holmes and given International publication dated Jan. 25, 1979.
In the context of the above, it is one of the primary objectives of the present invention to create a new and improved portable self-contained intrusion device that is capable of being readily affixed across an obstructed inwardly opening door so that entrance there through can be achieved in a minimal amount of time and with a minimum amount of noise generated with regard to the placing of said device across said door opening.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved portable self-contained intrusion device wherein said device is capable of receiving between itself and the door to be forceably opened a pressure bag capable of selective actuation such that the pressure exerted by said bag is directed selectively against the door.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved portable self-contained intrusion device wherein upon causing said door to be opened through the exertion of pressure from said pressure bag, said portable self-contained intrusion device is capable of automatically falling from its initial placement across said opening thereby providing instant access through said opening.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved portable self-contained intrusion device wherein said device is constructed in a fashion so as to sustain repeated and continued utilization without requiring repair or maintenance.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom or may be learned by the practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.